


Percy Jackson and the shrunk detective

by Kidofstorm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidofstorm/pseuds/Kidofstorm
Summary: When percy is feared by camp he goes to the gods for a favor(not death!!!) he gets more then he bargained for  like always. Travel with our hero  as he meets the  sherlock of the 20th century and the infamous kiotio kid. Watch as our hero make the thief and detective mouth  fall to the ground(Important: Percy is carefree and NOT a cold evil  man but he will be Powerful in battles.The story isPercy becoming a rival to KAITO KID in others  words he will be a thief like KID)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I become too hot to look at

AN/This will be a fast chapter because I went to get done with cliche stuff so it will get better next chapter.

follow me on wattpad( user/Kidofstorm) i have the story there to i update there first.

Summary: Percy defeats gaea in a fit of rage in the last battle by controlling her ichor and making it boil. In the gift ceremony the seven minus Percy become immortal(Annabeth breaks up with Percy after seeing him control blood again)

Jason becomes a minor god of lighting.

Piper minor goddess of beauty.

Leo minor god of forges.

Hazel minor goddess of metals.

Frank minor god of shapeshifting.

Annabeth minor goddess of wisdom.

Percy wished for Hades and Hestia to get their thorns back and for the peaceful titans (Leto, Calypso, Rhea, etc) to be free in a week. After 2 months of the war Camp half-blood started to avoid Percy as they all feared him. Percy hearing all the rumors of him being evil and insane. deciding to ask the gods a favor (Not Death). (ohh and sally and paul are both dead sorry)./

Percy POV

in the elevator of the empire state building heading to ask a favor from the gods well 2 favors if you count me asking them to change this music...AHHHHHHH it's the worst. DING.. the elevator door open and I walked in Olympus. While heading to the throne room most of the minor gods would bow and some would even kneel to me.

I hated the attention. Rolling my eyes hearing all the arguing in the throne room while opening the doors.

3rd Pov

Percy entered the throne to find the olympian arguing between each other. Zeus and Hera were arguing about Zeus's latest whereabouts. Poseidon and Athena were bickering. Hestia and hades were whispering together.

Artemis was running after apollo and Hermes with her bow while they were screaming. Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus were having a heated(more of yelling at each other) conversion. Demeter and Dionysus were arguing about the best wine.

Percy waited for someone to notice him but after a min, his ADHD start to act up. A loud cough from Percy sent all the gods' attention towards the demigod.

"My son why are you here?" Poseidon asked curiosity and worried laced in his tone.

"I come to ask a favor from the gods," Percy said in a voice of confidence.

"What's the favor nephew," Zeus said with a warm smile. Everyone was taken back at Zeus smile but truly Percy had become Zeus' favorite demigod, Zeus counted Percy as his own. (I like nice Zeus)

"I want to be left alone from the divine world so no demigod, gods or monster and I want to be in a place were there will be little of the divine influence," Percy said in a tired voice.

Poseidon opened his mouth to argue but before any sound can leave his mouth someone beat him to it

"There's only one way for you to leave" the fates voice ring out by Percy.

"what is it" Percy asked in a curious voice because fate never leaves you alone. "If we the fates give godhood you unlike the others," the fates said ."wait wait wait so to leave the gods I have to be one of them," Percy said with confusing

"Yes pursues but unlike the gods you and the people you impacet will be out of our and anaks control" the gods were shocked first seeing that the fates will give percy godhood and he will be out of there control.

Percy POV

Ok, so the fates won't control me or my close ones but i will leave forever and people might die around me wait the fates don't control me so i can make them live longer. If i ever fall in love i could just make her my immortal wife . I made my decision "i-i accept" .

The fates raised their hands and started to chant but with different voices in split second i swear i heard kronos and gaea voices. In between The Fates hands formed a ball of energy that was made of different colors (Blue,green,purple and black).

After The Fates finished chanting the ball went straight towards me. I felt like by skin and bones were getting broken then they got put together. My blood started to boil changing to ichor...

3rd pov

After percy was shot with ball of energy everyone in the rooms covered their eyes from the Intensity of the light that percy was a minute of glowinging and hovering in the middle of the throne room percy fell to the ground.

Groning percy stood up "A warning would've be appreciated" Percy said in a whine tone not noticing all the gods watching him in awe while most the goddess we're drooling even the fates (who for some resone changed to teangers) other than Hestia who was smiling warmly at Percy.

"um do i have something on my face" Percy asked noticing all the looks he was snapped his finger conjuring a mirror in front of Percy.

Percy looked at himself finding a 6'5 tall boy with black hair with streaks of white. Percy noticed that instead of a 6-pack he has a 8-pack that made his shirt tighter. His eyes were mesmerizing they looked like the galaxies were swirling in them but with lightning bolts hitting the galaxy's at random times.

The fates cleared their throats gathering everyone's attention

The Fates stepped forward

"All Hail Perseus primordial of the sky (wind, lighting), sea and intelligence (a/n I gave him the intelligence domain because his smart but does not seek knowledge) "

"The Titan of creation, life and space"

"And God of time, earth and fate"

"Your symbol of power is ειρήνη των ουρανών(peace of the heavens) and you're the patron of wolves"

Stunned silence followed after The fates flashed away . The gods were stunned not just that Percy is a titan and promotional he has the strongest dominos and they could feel power rolling off of him in waves "mee-meeting dismissed" Zeus said numbly flashing out followed by the others until only Poseidon was left.

Percy Pov

I was surprised of all the domains i got i felt difference in me like now i can feel connected to the sky and even plantes. When i touched my symbol of power i felt strength wash over me like none others.I waited as i saw my dad become to his mortal hight he came to me and give me a hug.

"Percy i understand your decision of leavening the divine world for a while. The best place with no to little divine interference is in japan even monsters don't go there" my dad said in a voice of understanding.

"Why" I asked not understand why monsters don't go to japan. " japan wasn't conquered by neither the greek or romans so we avoid the place(an/ this is for the plot). Now i will teach you how to flash.." after that my dad taught me. He told me because i might have 3 true forms I should use my godly true form because it's the weakest.

My dad told me that i have to think of my godly domies like time , earth and fate after that he left for some atlanten business. I started to think of and imaging the waves of time, the movement on earth and the strings of fate. As I started to feel myself becoming to glow then to the next part is to imagine the place to go too. I started to imagine a alleyway in tokyo.

And for the first time i flashed away and felt at peace knowing that i won't fight for a long time.

An/ comment about the story


	2. 2

Chapter 2

(2 weeks later)

Percy Pov

I regret thinking of peace in the mortal world now. these last 2 weeks have been living hell, i have been having lessons with Athena for learning japanese but athena did not just teach me just japanese she even taught me there culture, religion and my powers which amazed me and scared her to no end.

After every lesson with athena i would remember everything i think its because of my domain of intelligence. Then I would flash to japan and try what i learned after some time i got the hang of it and looked for a place to live and work.

I know i know you might think i'm a god why will i work but i accepted godhood to be free from fate and be normal not to be a aggonart bastard. Surprisingly i wanted to go to school too because i wanted to meet people my age that are normal (you wish). I got a job in first week that pays well and is fun because I become a magician.

I used my powers of creations and the manager of the restaurant that was looking for a magician was amazed saying ''that my magic is like Kid'. I didn't have in answer to that because who the heck is Kid!

I found a small apartment apparently my neighbour is a detective and his daughter thats about my age and in the same same high school that I enrolled in. I was happy knowing that at least i can or might befriend my neighbour.

I moved to the apartment the minute I had the keys because I did not need anything like sofia and bed i can just use my power over creation. I learned that when gods summon in item its already somewhere the just flash to themselves but my domain i can create from the void of nothing to something. The first time i used my power i made a small cube but i was really exhausted after that . After hard training i can create a whole house with everything inside without breaking a sweat.

-Time-skip-

Today is monday first day of school YAY! notice the sarcasm. i woke up at 7 am because i wanted to get my self ready for school. Appartanle school starts at 8 which i don't like I am not a early riser even if i don't need sleep. Walking out of my apartment i saw 2 girls leaving my neighbours house with a little boy. One of the girls had a bright smile on her face while the other one was talking about a new student and she cant wait to see if he's cute.

'hahaha im behind you' I thought. The little boy was interesting tho he had a aura of knowledge that can't be for his age for sure. I started to walk faster to catch up with them when i caught up with them.

"Hello" I said changing to japanese. The three of them turned their heads towards me in surprise.

"Hello do you need anything" the girl tall said.

"I am the new student I wanted to ask you if i can walk with you to school" I said giving them my lopsided grin. "yes! no problem at all. My name is Sonoko Suzuki " the other girl said.

"I am Ran Mouri" The happy girl said that is apparently my neighbor.

"My name is Percy Jackson nice to meet you" giveing a small bow.I looked at the boy and bent to his level.

"And what your name" giving him a warm smile but i was actually trying to read his past because of the weird aura surrounding him. I know that everyone needs privacy but he is a little kid what could he have, right?

"Conan Edogawa" The minute we had eye contact i started rewinding his past which showed me his past from his point of view.

I saw everything from how he is Shinichi Kudo the detective of the east to meeting Ai Haibara the maker of the poisoned that made him shrink. when i saw all of the event i was really sad knowing that he is fighting a bad organization and that his fate is the worst i have seen in any mortal yet. That moment i promised myself to protect him and change his and Ai's Fate.

Conan POV

When i saw the boy i was surprised. i'm not gay but this boy was the definition of Handsome,hot and athletic all together he looked like the greek gods his face was as if it was carved from marble.

He greeted ran i could see ran blushing . I can start to feel something to stir inside my chest but i just ignored it. After the boy introduced himself as Percy jackson he bent down to my level and asked me for my name.

"Conan edogawa" I said when we made eye contact. I looked deeply in his eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing it was as if stars were in his eyes and galaxies were swirling in them.

Suddenly i started to see my past and everything that happened in my life as if it was a video being replayed and then my vision cleared I returned to looking at his eyes but now they had sympathy and pity . He stood up talking with ran and sonko as if nothing changed but as a detective i could see the change of his attitude towards me.


	3. chapter 3

3rd Pov

As Percy told the two girls about how his parents are dead and he moved to japan from USA to become a magician because he heard that the best magician was in japan .that was a totally lie but the girls did not need to know about the crazy world of the divine. Ran, Sonko and Conan believed Percy tell and in turn told him about Kaito kid the phantom thief which Percy found fascinating.

\-------------------------------------------Time—Skip---------------------------------------------

Percy Pov

As we were walking I saw about 3 kids by the fork. They noticed us and started to call waving at conan and ran.

"Hey connan" a little girl called at conan. Connan just nodded his head at her and the other kids. "My name is ayumia, what's yours" ayumia asked me. I bent down to her level 

"I'm Percy" I said shaking her hand. The other two boys introduced themself as Genti and Mitsuhiko. 

I looked behind waiting for hebera to introduce herself as she turned her cold expression towards me. "My name is Ai habera" She said, but i was not paying attention to what she was saying. I was staring at Ai she looked like freaking doll. Squealing like a girl I picked ai up and started to squeeze the life out of her until i noticed everyone was staring at me and more of Ai's glare which made her cuter.I put her down unwillingly everyone were still staring at me "What!! she looked likes a doll" i said rubbing the back of my neck as hebera give me one last glare and walked while the other kids followed numbly still in shock of what happened. I started to walk the other direction leaving the girls behind as they to followed me.

An/short chapter i know. i'm doing another book so i have to focus my time on both. Review!!!!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
High school   
Percy pov

I opened the classroom door as the teacher called me in. I entered the math classroom looking around taking the peoples in my class. There were kids who looked like bullies and others like your typical nerds I’m just stating the facts not like i act to people depending on what they look like. "Can you please introduce yourself" the teacher asked as i stood in front of the class   
"Hello my name is Percy Jackson i came from America nice to meet you" I introduced myself bowing a little. Some of the girls had something in their eyes because it was fluttering really fast. “You can go sit by akako" the teacher told me pointing to a set by a girl that wasn’t was looking out of the window that must be akako.  
Akako Pov   
I was looking outside as the new student was introduced i didn't even spare him a glance because like most of the other kids he will fall to my charm. "Akako can you help percy around the school" the teacher asked. "ok" i said not paying any attention as the new student sat by me and like that mathe class started.  
\----------------------------------------------Time skip to end of class--------------------------------------------------  
3rd pov   
Percy looked to his side after putting his books away and looked at the girl next to him as she packed her stuff. "I have history next can you help me find it" Percy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Akako looked at Percy and her almost popped from her head as she took the sight before her while Percy took in the goddess in front of him with her dark purple hair .

An/short chapter sorry but review who do you want percy to be with   
Akako  
Or   
Ai Haibara  
Both of them will be the right age for him to date.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

After school   
Percy Pov

"Bye Akako" I waved to Akako as i packed my stuff and ran after Ran when i saw her walking towards the gate. "Ran wait up” I shouted making her look around her until she noticed me and waved towards me i started to walk with her and Sonoko as they talked about their day. I was lucky that Akako was in most of my class and I had Ran or Sonoko in the others.   
Every Time I was near Akako i felt this weird aura coming from her it was well to put it in better words magical but it’s not my business anyway. "Percy this is Poseidon can you hear me" I heard a voice say in my head. Wow I didn't know I could communicate with others with thoughts.  
'Yes dad I could hear you' I answered back. "uum Percy can you come to Atlantis for a couple of hours I know I promised to not contact you but this is important" he sounded really desperate that means I’m his last hope for whatever he needs. I sigh ’ok I’m coming' I said more like thought. After I excused myself from Ran and Sonoko and found a dark alley I flashed to Atlantis to see what my father wants.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Akako

Akako Pov  
"Hello mistress what do you need of me" The Spirit said that i summoned after arriving at home and changing my clothes. “Who is Percy Jackson and how can i charm him to be my slave" I asked.  
"I am sorry but i fear can't tell who he is" The spirit said with a fearful voice "why” I asked surprised This Spirit could even see the future but can't tell me who Percy is?   
"He is more powerful then i am and if i tell you without permission he might make me fade from this world" The spirit said. I was surprised even the most powerful magician can't make a spirit fade. “How powerful is to make you so sacred" I asked surprised that he will even fear Percy.  
"He is powerful enough to destroy whole countries with a snap of his finger. i Shall take my leave now mistress" the spirit said as it disappeared. I was still dumbstruck of how powerful Percy is.  
Just who are you Percy Jackson?

An/what do you think who Percy is? Well you will see. Review it really makes me happy.


	6. chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the Katoshe museum (were the jewelry is)

The museum was bustling with movements.Almost everyone was shouting "Kaito Kid is the best" after they knew that someone named "STORM" is challenging Kid. "Hello i'm Kamsho from tokyo's tv station today is most people know is when kid will try an steal the jewelry under the sky or Hikari denomo, the diamond that shines under the light of the moon. Kid competitor is someone named Storm who will make his first apper-" before the reporter can finish her never ending speech she was interrupted by peoples screams as they saw a the silhouette of Kid coming slowly down to the center right on top of the diamond. 

"Kid what is your opinion about storm" the reporter asked after she got close enough to him. Kid snorted "Storm is a nobody he did not even come" just as Kid finished his sentence thunder rumbled in the sky surprising everyone as the knew there should not be any clouds today and it should be a clear night. Clouds started to gather in the sky as thunder could be heard every now and then. Everyone looked at the sky surprised only to see someone coming down from the clouds as if he was in angle coming from heaven.

As the figure got close enough to be to seen people were surprised. He was obviously a man he was wearing a greco-roman toga and golden mask hiding the top of his face but you can still see that he was really handsome. In his hands was trident that was dark blue and made everyone gasp in awe just glancing at it. The man stayed hanging in the air for a couple of meters over Kid. Looking around "I am Storm" he said his voice sounded angelic but as a raging storm at the same time making everyone feel calm but alert.

He looked at kid who still had a gobsmacked look on his face even if it was hard to see. "Kid i won this round i will wait for the next round" he said showing the diamond in his hand making everyone looking at the glass to find that the dimoined had disappeared from the glass box that kid was on.Before the police can move a inch lighting came from the sky and hit Storm after it stopped, Storm and all the clouds had disappeared. Before anyone can process what happened Kid also threw his smoke bomb and left but of course no one really find it as awesome as Storms performance.

\-----------------------------------------I'm the next day-----------------------------------------------------------

3rd pov

all of japan the next day heard about the defeat of Kid surprising everyone while angring Kids fans. Of course no one forgot about Storm rumors already spread of his godly performance. Many of Kids fangirls switched sides and become Storms diehard fans after the saw how handsome he was with mask and the were dream about how he looked wishing he was there prince charming even if they were already in a relationship they will gladly leave husband/boyfriend/fiance to go out with the godly Storm.

An/hi everyone sorry for the wait.hope you enjoy please review thanks

ps;all the names (reporters,dimonds,etc.) are all made up on the spot


End file.
